The bravery of a coward
by la harlequin
Summary: My take on who left the mysterious note and stole Voldemort's Horcrux..... Pls read and review. HBP spoilers.


A/N: Just my take on the person who left the note and stole Voldemorts' Horcrux. Please Read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Regulus Black or any other stuff belonging to JKR

The bravery of a coward

Regulus gasped as the knife slashed his arm. He had never dealt well with pain, of any sort, preferring to hide behind stronger, more powerful people, who could offer protection. He had obeyed his parents every order; Made friends with the 'right' people. He had been his family's emotional relief from Regulus' brother, Sirius. Sirius had always been the strong one. He had never agreed with the Black family beliefs that blood purity was the most important thing in the world and was constantly asking questions. 'Why can't I play with those kids? Why do I have to play with these ones?' His defiance towards their parents had only strengthened when he was sent to Hogwarts, and was sorted into Gryffindor. As the dark lord had started to grow more and more powerful, most people formed closer bonds with their families, but Sirius had just moved further and further away, until eventually, he left home, never to see his parents or Regulus again; but before he left, Sirius had cornered his brother, for their final conversation as brothers.

'Be strong, Regulus,' Sirius had told him, 'Stand up to them. Be different.' At the time, Regulus had just sneered and spat in his brother's face.

'Says the filthy blood traitor.' For a moment, Sirius had looked like he was going to reply, but then changed his mind and glared into Regulus' cold, blue-grey eyes, identical to his own, but still so different.

'I'll be gone by the time you wake up.'

'I'm glad to hear it.'

When Regulus originally joined the death eaters, he had thought himself brave and clever; picking the winning side of the war. He had thought that he was showing initiative, cunning and courage. His views changed completely when he met Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail. Perhaps 'met' is not the appropriate word though. Regulus had met Wormtail before on numerous occasions beforehand, but under completely different circumstances. Pettigrew had been one of Sirius' Blacks closest friends; a member of the notorious Gryffindor gang that christened themselves 'The Marauders.' Regulus had always thought Pettigrew to be the typical Gryffindor blood traitor, he was not as daring, confident or popular as the rest of his friends but he had still always made it clear that his allegiance was to the side of the light. That has why it was such a shock to Regulus to discover that Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater. Pettigrew had been working on the Dark Lords orders since the age of sixteen. Discovering Wormtail's true allegiance had definitely shaken Regulus. It was the first of a chain of events which made him to seriously reconsider his value to the war, and what the war really meant. Friend was turning on friend, ally on ally, and what was more; SIRIUS' friend was a death eater, something that would probably lead to Sirius' death. Regulus hated his brother with a passion, but did he really want him dead? Blood was thicker than water, and despite all that had happened between them, Sirius and Regulus were still brothers. Pettigrew and Sirius, along with the rest of their little posse, had always been extremely close; closer than brothers some might say. But Pettigrew had betrayed his friends without blinking an eye. For the first time in his life, Regulus felt himself looking upon a supporter of the Dark Lord in disgust. He did not see Wormtail as the popular Gryffindor who had always scared him somewhat; and he did not see a loyal, brave and noble death eater. No, Regulus saw Peter Pettigrew for what he truly was; a coward, who had to seek protection from bigger and stronger people than himself, who didn't care who he hurt as long as he could save his own worthless neck. That was when Regulus realised that his own purpose in the war was not noble or righteous. He was doing the exact same thing as Pettigrew, hiding, cowardly, behind those who could protect him. And Regulus wanted out.

Regulus, however cowardly he may have been, was not stupid. He realised that if he tried to resign, the Dark Lord would kill him. So he devised a plan. He would write a short note explaining that he could no longer serve as a Death Eater and leave it where the Dark Lord could easily find it. He would then flee, flee to the only person who might be willing to give him a second chance. Albus Dumbledore. But when Regulus had approached the Dark Lords chambers, intending on depositing his note of resignation, he had overheard something that changed his plan entirely. Voldemort having a conversation; a conversation with his snake. And Regulus could understand it. He had been shocked, to say the least. He had never shown talent for Parseltoungue before, but that was the least of his worries right then. What really shocked Regulus was what he had heard the Dark Lord say to the snake. Incidentally, it was the conversation that Regulus overheard that lead him to be standing in the dark, damp seaside cave that night.

Regulus tried to ignore the sight of the blood spurting from his pale, trembling arm as he wiped the fresh blood onto the stone panel. It slid aside and Regulus smiled with a grim satisfaction as he passed though it and out into the next cavern. The cave was mostly occupied by a vast black lake with a sinister looking island at its centre, but there was a definite path around the outside. Regulus glanced around hurriedly, but everything was just as he had expected. He began pacing around the outside of the lake, counting his steps under his breath.

'237, 238, 239…' finally Regulus stopped and started expectantly grasping the air around him. Eventually he stopped, his hand closed around something invisible to the naked eye. He pulled out his wand and tapped his fist with it. As he did so, a coppery green chain appeared in Regulus' hands; stretching from the ceiling and extending into the inky-black depths of the lake. Regulus tapped the chain with his wand again and watched impatiently as the chain began to draw itself in, coiling in a neat pile at his feet, until finally, a small boat with an oddly green glow reached the surface of the lake, dragged up by the chain. Regulus surveyed it apprehensively and nervously tapped it with his wand before climbing aboard. As soon as he was seated, the boat took off, heading for the small island at its core. Regulus shuddered as he saw the familiar shape of a human hand flash near the surface of the water. He had never liked the inferi. He had been instructed to use them numerous times as a death eater, and he knew that some of the others, His cousin Bellatrix, for example, had quite enjoyed having control over them, but they had always given Regulus the creeps. He shuddered again as he saw a human face flash by in the water. The dead should stay dead.

Finally the boat reached the island. Regulus stepped out quickly, glad to be back on solid land, and strode purposefully towards the eerie stone basin at the centre of the island. He gazed down at the glowing green potion and instinctively reached out, but found his hand blocked by an invisible shield. Regulus smiled grimly. It was just as the dark lord had said. He reached into his travelling cloak and pulled out two things. A plain wooden goblet and a sickly looking new-born kitten with ginger coloured fur and a slightly squashed looking face. Without another thought, he plunged the goblet into the glowing green potion and pulled out a cupful. With a sparing glance at the pathetic looking animal in his hand, Regulus tipped the potion down the squirming kitten's throat; and then he repeated the process another nine times. When he had finished, Regulus cast the squirming animal aside. He was surprised it had not died already. Regulus looked down into the now empty basin and saw exactly what he was expecting. The gold locket with the serpentine symbol. Slytherins' locket and the Dark Lord's Horcrux. Regulus snatched it up and stuffed it into his cloak. The object radiated power. He reached into his pocket and drew out another locket and a small piece of paper. He quickly re-read the note before placing it inside the locket and snapping it shut.

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match _

_You will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B_


End file.
